Sonichu
Sonichu is a parody character based on the works by Christian Weston Chandler. Due to being a famous icon on the internet Sonichu was given his own animated series and has been parodied in other YouTuber's work. Appearance Sonichu keeps much of his features from the origin comics. Like with most Sonic "OC"s, Sonichu is an anthropomorphic hedgehog coloured yellow, how ever he also sports a Pikachu ears and tail. In the Harry Partridge short Nicolas Cage wants cake Sonichu's appearance is slightly more droopy looking. Personality Despite being a parody of a fanfiction, animated Sonichu's personality hasn't changed hugely. Despite hating homosexuals, Sonichu is shown to be willing to commit homosexual as well as incestuous acts with people. He is shown as easily impressed as well as easily angered, this is shown from the very first episode where he beats his wife Rosechu for making a simple mistake. Despite being the hero of CWCville he rarely ends up saving the day but rather cowers away or let things sort them self out. History Sonichu is the child to mayor Christian Weston Chandler with whom he has a "special" relationship with. He is good friends with the other Sonichus as well as being married to Rosechu whom he abuses from day one. Sonichu and Rosechu come across a Jerkop by the end of Episode one and beginning of Episode two, however he doesn't fight the villain but instead lets his father do it instead, who ends up being raped and beaten while Sonichus masturbates on Rosechu's face. The next day he and his father decide to go to mall to pick up women by using a sign, which was based on true events. However, Rosechu comes over to spend some time but ends up getting beaten by Sonichu all because she opened her mouth. Sonichu rarely does much and leaves the trouble to his father or even assisting in Chris Chan's personal sexual pleasures. However, Sonichu had a bigger appearance in episode 7. Firstly he and Rosechu have sex which is described in graphic detail by Chris Chan. When they're done they discover that a website (4 Chan) had drawn Rosechu with a penis, Rosechu is outraged by Sonichu finds pleasure in it. They visit the head quarters "4-Cent Garbage" with the little help of Wild Sonichu. They enter the building and meet the receptionist who forces Sonichu to fellate him, which Sonichu does so without a second thought. They eventually meet the leader of "4-Cent Garbage" Jason Kendrick Howell who defeats Sonichu by simply telling him a load of the cruel things he's done. Jason throws a pickle at Rosechu causing her to erupt in rage and attacks Jason, Sonichu is left unamused. Sonichu once more becomes minor in the show, but does show concern when his father is on deaths doors. Sonichu and Christian make a cameo in a few of Harry Partridge most notably short Nicolas Cage wants cake where Nicolas Cage laughs at the two. Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Incestious Category:Protagonists Category:Easily Impressed Category:Bisexuals Category:Internet Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Husbands Category:Idiots Category:Abusers Category:Sick Fucks Category:Harry Partridge Characters Category:Sonichu The Animated Series Characters Category:Clumsy Category:Cowards Category:Mutants Category:Vengeful Category:Antagonists